The Day Cena fell in Love
by Milou
Summary: FINISHED The Romance between a superstar and the girl he loves...Will get sad in the next parts I promise...
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Day Cena Fell in Love (Part 1)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything related with WWE, nor the heart of Cena. (which I would love too lol) This is stricly for the release of my imagination and to help me sleep at night.  
  
Ratings: PG (some fights and romance to come)  
  
Summary: What happens when a superstar falls for a simple girl?  
  
Smackdown has just gone offair. He was walking in the arena, thinking of how a nice hot shower would relieved his sore muscles.. That René Dupree was one hell of an opponant. Since René joined the team of Smackdown they've been ennemies, in the show anyway. Because backstage, John Cena and the French Phenom were actually getting along very well. But tonight he had to run and save Torrie Wilson from him and their fight has been short but intense. He felt tired and ached. No, that wasnt it. Saving Torrie had brought back memories. Memories he didn't really want to think about. After all, he was a WWE Superstar, who was he to complain about anything? But there was something that still troubled him after all these years. He felt alone. Oh, he had plenty of friends, fans following him everywhere and a caring family but that wasn't enough. Something else was missing, someone else was missing.  
  
Cassie. Just to think about her still made his heart beat faster. As he closed his eyes under the hot jets of the shower, he allowed himself to revive the day he fell in love....  
  
It was 5 years ago. He and some of his Football team mates from College had decided to go on a trip in Canada to celebrate graduation. Most of them weren't 21 years old yet, but in Québec city the majority comes at 18, so they would be allowed to go party all night. It was an excellent idea, even if none of them spoke a word in french. So John, Kevin, Rick and Dan were off for one last boy's trip before starting up with their lifes. He remembered he had just got a contract to begin training with WWE at the time. Québec was such a beautiful city even if the wind was chilly. But girls were so hot there. There was also this big street down town called "La Grande Allée" where almost all the clubs were. The first week, they went to most of them and quickly found which one was their favorite, a Hip- Hop bar called " Le Clair De Lune " The moonlight. There was some people that understood and spoke english so they weren't totally lost. They had so much fun hanging there and the canadian beer is so much stronger, then found that out at their own risk the first evening. Dan, Rick and Kevin were flirting like crazy, bringing different girls to their hotel room every night. John had fun too, but didn't want to hook up with girls, knowing with his new career ahead of him he would be traveling all the time. His friends were making fun at him for that reason. Why not just have fun with the local girls? They would probably never come back to this place after all?? But John enjoyed the atmosphere there and just wanted to chill out. Until the last evening where he met Cassie.  
  
That evening, he had noticed a group of particurlary hot girls dancing choreagraphies all night long. They had it going on and every guy in the place had their eyes on them. The girls seemed to switch from partner to partner in a heartbeat, except for one. The red-hair one, when she wasn't dancing with her friends, remained alone. She was not getting drunk like the others, she was caught up in her own rythmn. To some guys, she could have appeared like the less attracting girl of the group; she wasn't as tall, didn't wear that much make-up and most of all she didn't had the "slutty attitude". But to him, she was a vision of enchantment. Eyes closed, she was moving with such grace on the dance floor, unaware of other people. But that's when their eyes met that John's universe was turned upside down.  
  
At the end of some pretty hard steps she had performed by herself, she smiled, her whole face illuminating. She opened her eyes to meet directly with his admiring gaze. Time seemed to stop at they stared at each other from across the dance floor. She had the most amazing green eyes he had seen with such fire burning inside and her smile was just magic, making him feel so much alive. Not even thinking about making a move, he just stood there. Staring at this angel he never though to met. He cleared his throat, finally coming back to earth. She blushed a little,looking even more adorable, turning her eyes away from him. One of her now really drunk friends had just grabbed her by the arm to drag her in the middle of a group. He lost her in the crowd for a few minutes, not understanding why his heart was racing. He frowned when he realised that all her friends were now hooked up with drunk guys that obviously wanted the girls to come home with them. But where was she? Had she gone with a guy too? But who? And why did he cared so much?  
  
His best mate Rick came out from nowhere and told him they were going back at the hotel to party some more with some really hot girls. He also said there was one for him but he quickly denied. He was staying here a little more. Rick seemed surprised but was eager to go back to the girl he didn't even knew the name. John waved his friend good-bye. Then, he saw her coming out of the bathroom. His attention was now all focused on her. She had untied her hair, letting it flow in curls on her shoulders. He knew he had fallen for her and had to at least try to go and talk to her. But before he could, someone taped on his shoulder from behind. It was the bartender. She spoke english but with such a bad accent that he had prefered when she didn't speak at all.  
  
- Hey there big boy! Found anything you like? What about another drink? It's on me this time.  
  
He nod, handing her his glass, trying not to let the girl get out of his sight again.  
  
- Ok! Which one is it? Have you got your eye on Christie or maybe it's Karine? Those two are the bomb around here these days. The blond-twins as we called them since they're only a year different of age.  
  
- Do you mean the two tall girls sitting on the same guy's lap?  
  
- Yes, you never see one without the other you know. They're not really sisters. And they sure don't care what people say about them, they'll always leave this place with the same guy. There's a lot of wicked stories about them. Do you want me to fill you in with details? Or maybe I could just go get them and introduce you? We were all in school together.  
  
- Actually, no. They're not the ones I was looking at.  
  
- OH! So three is a crowd huh? What's your name by the way?  
  
- I'm Jonh Cena, I'm a football player from Indiana.  
  
- I could have guessed, with huge shoulders like that. So, blondes's not your style? Maybe the black hair one? Sophie?  
  
- Not at all! Did you said you went to school with those girls? So you know them?  
  
- That's what I said. That's why I'm trying to find out which one you like. Maybe I could give you a hand, since you don't seem like you have the guts to go yourself.  
  
- What's the name of red hair?  
  
- Are you kidding me? You actually like Cassie? You don't have a chance believe me. Haven't you noticed that she didn't danced with any guy of all evening? She turned down so many of them that they won't care to ask anymore. Except for that weird guy at the back, who always come here to check her out, some kind of stalker I expect...  
  
- What guy? Where?  
  
She pointed the guy out to him and he saw a tall guy with greasy hair staring unblinkingly at Cassie. He also seemed pretty damaged with alcohol.  
  
- Does she likes girls or what?  
  
He felt a load on his shoulders as he waited for the answer, please say no, please say no...The Bartender smiled and answered:  
  
- I don't think so, since she's also been turning me down for years. But she's a real sweetheart anyway.  
  
- You're a....you're a?... A'right then. So she must be into guys.  
  
Before he could say anything else, he saw Cassie's friends leaving the club. Cassie was not far behind. If he didn't follow her, he might never see her again. He stood up, not saying a word to the Bartender. He tried to find his way through the crowd to join up with them. When he got outside, he saw a car already leaving the parking lot. He cursed, mumbling to himself about his bad luck and lack of guts... That's when he heard a crystal laugh and someone calling up to him from his left:  
  
- Est-ce que tout va bien?  
  
He turned around, seeing Cassie sitting on the grass near by, smoking a cigarette. He heart once again started to race, getting him out of breathe. I dind't get a word of what she had said.  
  
- Say what? I don't speak french, I'm sorry.  
  
She made the cutest little grin as she blushed...  
  
- Is that why you never got to come and talk to me?  
  
By all means! She spoke english and with no horrible accent like the people inside, hers was like exotic music to his ears. And she had noticed him too.  
  
- I guess so. I'm usually a confident guy but around here in a foreign country, nothing seems the same.  
  
- I know what you mean, you never know how people will react to what you have to say. You don't even know if they will understand you. But since we're here, my name's Cassandra...  
  
- I know. I mean my name is Jonathan.  
  
- What do you mean, you know? I see. Have you been talking to Sarah, the Bartender? That girl can never shut up. I swear she didn't use to talk that much in school.  
  
She bursts out in laughter and he couldn't help but join her. Her laugh was contagious and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He never felt that way before, was it love at first sight?  
  
- Did she also tell you I turn down every guy that approachs me? And about people thinking I'm a lesbian just like her?  
  
- Well kinda, she said you also turned her down. I bet she's a little bitter, I can understand that.  
  
She blushed turning her eyes away in a sweet way. She threw her cigarette in the street, got up and handed her hand to him.  
  
- Well, let's give them something to talk about. The untouchable Cassie will actually dance with a stranger. Do you think you can keep up with me?  
  
- Of course, I'm the Doctor of Thuganomics, They can't see me! But I'll force them to feel me!  
  
- Interestening mojo you got there! Some kind of a catch phrase?  
  
Cena smiled at the souvenir, she had no idea how much of a catch phrase it was. Every week he had thousands fans screaming at him now. He got out of the shower and went to the locker room to get dressed. But the images were still so fresh in his mind, like it happened yesterday...  
  
They had danced together as time flew by. Until the rythmn became slower and slower. It was almost closing time now. Finally, he could hold her in his arms. But when she actually put her head on his shoulders and he pressed his lips on her neck, someone came between them grabbing her hard and away from him. It was the weird looking guy from earlier.  
  
Before he could react, the guy was yelling in Cassie's face as she tried to get away. He didn't understood a word but things were getting too far. The guy was shaking her so hard that she had tears filling her eyes. And that frightened expression on her face. John's vision blurred with anger and he took a step to stop the guy from hurting her. He didn't react fast enough. The guy had already slapped her hard in the face, making her fall on the ground. She had knocked her head on a chair and stayed down. He grabbed the guy and unaware of anything else, throw him some nice punches and pushed him through a table. Then, the bouncers got in the party and took the guy away, bleeding like hell. One of them tried to get him but Cena just pushed him away to get to Cassie. She was very pale and had a little blood running down her cheek. She had knocked her head pretty bad.....He had to call a cab to drive her to the hospital. He refused to leave her side while the doctor were examinating her. She got a couple of stiches but no severe injuries. Gosh, he could have killed the guy for only touching a hair on her head. And to think he only knew her for a couple of hours......  
  
When the doctors said she was free to go, they drove back to his hotel. They sat down at a table in the bar. It was almost morning and he knew he had to leave in a couple of hours.  
  
- I wanted to thank you John. You saved me from that freak tonight. No one ever did something like that for me.  
  
- I couldn't stand there and do nothing sweetheart, plus it's now my job to kick people's asses. Especially some assclown like this one.  
  
He ended up telling her everything about his life, his new career. He also told her how he was sad that he had to leave. She smiled sadly too.  
  
- I knew you had to leave, good things are never meant to last. But maybe there is a way to keep in touch? I'll be traveling a lot myself because I want to work as a choreagrapher. I don't know where I'll end up but I sure hope we will see each other again. You opened my eyes Cena, you made me see they guys aren't all jerks. You also made me realised I could love again...  
  
His heart jumped in his chest as he leaned to kiss her....  
  
But then his cell phone rang making him startled in the empty locker room. He answered a little annoyed to be taken away from his souvenirs....  
  
end of part 1!  
  
Milou 


	2. Cassie's POV on How they got separated

**The Day Cena Fell In Love ( Cassie's POV) How they got separated **

This will be in 2 parts before they meet again So if you need a little index, not to get confused, here it is. Part 1, How they met. Part 2, Cassie's POV, how they got separated. Part 3, Cena's POV on how they got separated. And how he searched for her. The next parts will reunited them....or not....lol But we'll be done with the flasbacks ok?  
  
I still dont own rights to all that is WWE, the only thing mine is Cassie, Clair de Lune and the WFL Federation...Thank you for the reviews, you keep me alive.....  
  
Once again, she awoke in tears in the middle of the night. She looked francticlly around her bedroom. Relieved to see that she was alone and safe. The nightmares weren't real, they only appeared worst at night. She sighed and look at the time, 4:00 AM. She better get up, she was too scared to go back to sleep anyway. She put a bathrobe on and went to the kitchen. She was lighting every room as she goes by. She couldn't stand the dark. She grinned as her injuried knee reminded itself. She prepared some tea and sat down. She took a quick glance at the contract laying in front of her. She wanted so much to step into that adventure but she was scared. That made her angry. Was she doomed to live her life always frightened? Feeling a burst of dareness inside her, she took a pen and signed the contract. She smiled, the Federation was now hers. It was hard to believe that her life had taken such a different path. WFL! It sounded strange to her ears. To think that her, Cassandra Larivière, was now owning a Wrestling Federation. Wrestle For Life was like a new born baby. Her baby! She had invested almost every penny she owned into this. If someone ever said that she was be doing this in her life, she would have laughed. All she wanted to do was dance. But a few years ago, her very cherished dream had been shattered.....  
  
After she met Jonathan Cena, Cassie's life had taken a different path. She has never been the same girl afterwards. But things truly changed after he departed. All her friends were excited about getting a dance contract. They've been hired to dance for a popular Boy's Band in England. But to all their surprise, Cassie refused to join them. She got a job in a Gym as a trainer and Dance teacher. That was more rewarding to her than to dance for strangers. She wasn't built for it like her friends. She didn't want to spend her life partying all the time. She was getting more confident and more serious. The spotlight of showbusiness wasn't for her. She liked better to remain in the shadows. Plus, the lifestyle of the girls was getting dangerous. Alcohol, drugs and sleeping around was not at all in Cassie's needs. She still liked her friends, but she had grown different. John was the only one for her. Amazingly, even apart, they were so much present in each other's heart.  
  
He was training hard to become a WWE Superstar. Cassie knew he would succeed, she had all her faith in him. And he had gotten so far yet. He was meant to do this, he had it in his blood. They were speaking at least once a week, whenever his busy schedule gave him a break. At the end of the first summer, her friends left for England and Cassie moved on her own. She loved the freedom it gave her. Being waked in the middle of the night by John's phone call was priceless. Everything was perfect, except for the distance between us of course. But they dealt with that just fine. A year passed and still, they had seen each other only this one magic night at the "Clair de Lune". But their love was so strong, it didn't really mattered. But the more time passed, the more they got busyier. Cassie got into many projects with the Gym, even began to train Wrestlers. John was getting higher and higher in the scales of his career, not to talk about the injuries he sures suffered from time to time. One day in the following summer, they decided they had enough. They couldn't live like that anymore. They needed each other. They decided to plan a two-weeks vacation to be reunited. Cena got the permission and Cassie began planning the trip. They talked about it for weeks, almost like it was a Honeymoon. Everything had to be perfect. Cassie was to fly in Chicago to meet him. From there they would fly to Greece, their favorite place. Neither of them had been there yet. It was all going to be perfect.  
  
Cassie shook her head, not wanting to think about the rest. The memories were so painful. Her knee still ached and she lay her head on the table, exhausted. She allowed herself to shed a few tears. Why couldn't she be happy? Why there was not anything simple anymore? She wanted so badly things to get back to the way they were. If they had met in Chicago, things would be better now. They might even be married. But she had to stop pretending, stop blaming herself. It wouldn't help resolve matters. She needed to relax and breath slowly. Just let the memories flow and don't give in your pain....  
  
It all happened the night before she took the plane. She was so excited she knew she couldn't sleep. She had gone to the gym, even if she didn't worked that night. She wanted to train so she'll be able to sleep well. Spending energy had always been the way to calm her down. She stopped at midnight, when she noticed that she and the trainer were the only ones left. He offered her a lift home but she declined. Walking in the warm night would do her some good. She waved him Goodbye and he wished her nice vacations, winking. As she walked, she was lost in her thoughts. Being reunited with John was almost too good to be true. He had told her that after christmas, he would make his first appearance on TV. He had finally achieved his goal. It was terrific. He even proposed her to join him in the States. But it was still just talking. They would see on time. She smiled to herself. If only the hours could passed quickly. She couldn't wait to be in John's arms once more. It has been two years already and they made it. Unbelievable. She glanced behind her and noticed a car. It was going really slow. Like it was following her. No lights were on so she wasn't able to see the driver. Probably just some tourists looking for direction. She quicken her pace, just in case. But the car was still just behind her. She shivered, beginning to be affraid. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be wandering in the streets, alone, at night. She wished she had accepted the Trainer's lift.  
  
As she turned the corner of her street, a very small and dark street, the car stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Right in front of her, enabling her to move on. Now she was scared. She turned around. She didn't want to be confronting any freaks. But the car's door opened and someone got out. He began running after her. Loosing all dignity, Cassie ran with all her strenght. But the man was still running after her. She turned in another street and looked behind her. He was out of sight. Maybe she was safe? She slowed down, still checking her back. But the man appeared from nowhere just in front of her. She was trapped. He grabbed her and put a tissue against her mouth. She wasn't able to yell for help. She tried to kick him but his grip was too strong. She realised that all strenght was leaving her. Her eyes began to close. There was probably some kind of drugs on the tissue. She lost consciousness and the man pulled her on his shoulder...  
  
She awoke confused. She didn't know what had happen to her. She had also no idea where she was. But she saw a man sitting on a couch facing her. His clothing was entirely black and he had a baseball cap. He seemed familiar. She tried to get up. She wasn't able to move. The only thing she could do was turn her head. But it was extremely painful.  
  
" I see you're finally awake Princess! I was beginning to think I gave you too much drugs. I wasn't sure of the dosage so I put the entire bottle on the drag you know. Welcome in my home. Or should I say our home?"  
  
The place was filthy, clothes and dishes everywhere. There was also an odd smell, like grease. The word rang a bell in her head. Could that guy be? He smiled, like he knew what was going on in her head. He took off his cap and Cassie's fear was right. It was the guy that harrassed her the day she met John. She gasped. How had he found her?  
  
" Do you remember me now Princess? Now that your little bodyguard is gone, we will finally have a little time to ourselves. I waited two years for my chance and here it is. Answer me Princess, you DO remember me right?"  
  
She nod, not able to say a single word. Fear was blocking her voice. How could she have forget about him? She had been scared for months after he harrassed her. Tears ran down her face. What was he going to do to her?  
  
" I see. You're crying, don't cry you're home now. We're gonna be happy. As soon as the drug's effects go out, we'll get married. Oh, Princess I finally have you, you're mine now. But you must talk to me. You have to record a message for me. I'll put it on your answering machine so no one will worry about you. I got it all figured out. No one will know where you are but no one will look for you either. I wrote it down for you, but no tricks or I won't be able to control myself. I'm very good at hurting people Princess. I don't want to hurt you, but I might. Besides, working in an Hospital is very useful you know."  
  
With that being said he took a big travel bag from under the table. He opened it and showed Cassie that it was full of small bottles. They were all containing different liquids and pills. Was it drugs? Did he intend to kill her? That must be why she couldn't move, he must have paralysed her. She wondered if he knew what kind of drug he gave her. Because none of the bottles had something write on it. How did he knew which was what? She was really helpless. He handed her a paper with writings on it. But she couldn't take it, she couldn't move at all. What did he not niticed that? He thought she was just confused. Ignoring the pain it caused her, she shook her head. Understanding appeared in his eyes.  
  
" I see, I gave you too much. What was it I gave you? Ah, it doesn't matter. I know for sure know you can't escape. Can you at least talk?"  
  
She managed to whisper a small "Yes" But her throat was so sour.  
  
" I'll give you some water. Your voice need to sound normal or no one will believe you. Especially that freak in the States. We wouldn't want him to fly in to save you now would we?"  
  
As he got up to go in the kitchen, she thought that this would be exactly what she wanted. Oh, John can you feel my fear? Feel my love and come to me please! But she knew it was impossible. What time was it? He was probably waiting for her in the airport right about now. Tears flowed down again. Her captor came back with a glass of water. It had a strange color but she knew it was no time to show disdain. He could just lost control and she was not in a state of defending herself. She swallowed the cold water and it felt nice in her throat. He sat down and smiled.  
  
" Now Princess. You need to listen to me carefully. I'll read you the message and you have to learn by heart. It would keep this John Cena away from us for good. And all of you slutty friends too. I'll have you to myself, finally."  
  
It took her a few times before she know learned the message by heart. But she managed to do it. It was a question of her own survival after all. It said:  
  
_Hello everyone. You've reached Cassie's answering machine. But as you see, I'm not living here anymore and I won't be back. I met someone and we decided to get married right away. I hope you all live nice lives because I will never see any of you again. As for John, I never loved you, you were just a one night trip. I'm sorry, but you are never to try to find me again. I don't want to have to see you anymore. This is the last time you hear my voice. After a month, this message will be erased and I'll be far from here. Peace to you all, I'm gone to live my life now.  
  
_It sounded nothing like her. But he seemed to be proud of himself. Maybe someone won't believe the message and try to find her? He made her record it several times. Because she was never able to denied her love for John. Her voice broke down and she cried every time. He began to lost patience. He had hit her hard on the face, as she didn't feel anything when he hit her elsewhere. It took all her remaining courage to finally say it. But she thought her voice sounded strange. He was content. He frowned when he noticed blood strikling down her face.  
  
" Look what you made me do Princess! I told you I could hurt you. I asked you a simple task and look what it had to come to. Don't worry, I'll give you something to ease your pain and make you sleep while I go to your place to arrange the message. I'll be checking your messages every day to see if they buy the trick. For your sake, I hope they will."  
  
She was too scared to answer and her face hurts. If only she could move! He took a few pills from the bag and forced her to swallow them. He took her purse to find her keys. Once again, his evil grin appeared on his face.  
  
" I'll be back soon Princess. To show you I'm a nice guy, I'll even bring you back some clothing. And don't go anywhere or you'll be punished. My name is Étienne by the way Princess."  
  
He laughed and bolted the door as he left. Cassie thought she would go mad. Her haed was beginning to spin. What did he gave her? What if it was too much? She could die of an overdose, he gave her so many drugs yet. She blinked her eyes. Everything was blurred and seemed to flash before her. She also heard strange noises. She could feel a strange warm in her body, although she couldn't move yet. She screamed. But it hurt her voice. She felt like she was floating. She had no control on what was going on inside her. Her heart was racing so fast, she wondered if it could explode. She could feel the blood running in her veins. She laughed, not knowing why. It was so scaring. She closed her eyes and lost contact with reality. She was in a deep slumber, somewhere between two realities... If only Cena were there.......  
  
A/N: It was getting bigger than I thought so thats all for now. Pretty dramatic no? Let's see what happens next as Cena calls Cassie's phone.....Please read and review if you want more... thanks  
  
Milou


	3. Cena's worriesCassie's nightmare

The Day Cena fell in Love Part 3 How they got separated ( Cena's POV)  
or How he searched for Cassie.  
  
Cena couldn't stand still in the big airport. What if he missed Cassie's flight? He once again checked his watch and the big message board in front of him. The plane should arrive soon. He smiled, so happy. He was finally going to see his adorable Cassie again. He missed her so much through those two years apart. He balanced his weight from one foot to the other. Why was he so nervous? It was probably the little black velvet box he carried in his pocket. He took it out and opened it. There was a small silver ring with an emerald on top. Once they'll be in Greece, he'll ask her to marry him. He knew that engagement rings were supposed to be gold and wearing diamonds, but his didn't. Their love had never followed any rules, so why not have an original ring? The jewel had the same color than Cassie's eyes, and he knew that she wore only silver jewels. It reminded her of the moon. She was so romantic. He knew she would love it. And to ask her hand in her favorite place of all, Greece, was going to be the most memorable day of their young lives.  
  
" Flight 456 from Montreal, Québec has just landed. Passengers are coming through the Gate 13." Said a mechanical voice in the interphone.  
  
Finally, the wait was over. He took his yellow roses bouquet and went to the Gate 13. Yellow roses were her favorites. He had learn everything about her while they were separated. What she liked to eat, what she didn't, all her tastes and all she was. It has been magic but he still wished he could have face her and hold her while getting to know her. She was the best thing that has happened to him. He loved her so much! His training had been really hard, but now he had finally reached his goal. He had signed a contract with the WWE show Smackdown for five years. Right after Christmas, he would appear on TV. He hoped that by then, Cassie would have moved with him. Happiness would never be the same without her. He wanted to share everything with her.  
  
Still really nervous, he glanced at all the passengers walking in front of him. There was cries and screams everywhere around him. People reuniting with friends or family. Airports were such happy places. But no sign of Cassie. She must be in the last to come out of the plane. But he saw the pilot and the stewards also coming out. Still no sign of Cassie. They closed the door to the Gate, laughing and chatting. Something was wrong. He had spoke with Cassie last night and she said she would take this flight. He decided to ask a stewardess.  
  
" Excuse me Miss?"  
  
She turned to him, smiling.  
  
" Yes, How may I help you?"  
  
" I'm waiting for someone who should've been in this plane. Is there still anyone in the plane? I didn't see her yet."  
  
" Everyone's out sweet thing. Passengers are not allowed to remain alone in a plane you know. When we get out, it means everyone else has. Maybe she went to the bathroom? Or maybe you just didn't noticed her in the crowd?"  
  
She didn't seem to care, as it wasn't her problem if people got lost in the airport. She was not a tourist guide after all.  
  
John thanked her but was sure he couldn't have missed her. He checked every passenger carefully. And if Cassie would have need to go to the bathroom, she would have passed right in front of him. But he didn't saw her. Where was she? An idea struck him. Could she have missed the flight? He went to the information ticket and asked if Cassandra Larivière had took her seat. The lady took a few minutes to check her files.  
  
" Hum.... Let me see. Nope, she didn't cancelled her ticket and she wasn't on board. Is there anything else I can help you with?" She was sorry for that hot guy. He looked like he was totally lost. Had his girlfriend bailed on him? But Cena just turned around and took a seat in front of Gate 13.  
  
She must have missed the flight and took the next one. He would wait all night if he had too. He was not going to miss the arrival of his sweetheart. But he didn't understand why she wouldn't have warned him of her late arrival? She knew he would have his cell phone with him. And she knew the number by heart, it was the only way to reach him. She'll surely have a logical explanation that will make him laugh once she arrived.  
  
The next flight came in, about an hour later. Cena was getting a little impatient now. They would be in a hurry, their plane to Greece was in only twenty minutes. It was on the other side of the airport, so they would have to make a run for it. But Cassie wasn't anywhere in sight. When he saw the pilot coming through the gate, he knew that something wasn't right. She couldn't have missed two flights in a row. And why wasn't she calling him? He went back to the information counter. It was the same lady as earlier. She beamed at him.  
  
" Well, hello again? You're still here? What can I do for you this time?"  
  
" I'd like to know if Cassandra Larivière had took the flight that just came in. Or if she had cash in her ticket or anything." It was hard to keep his temper. He was beginning to get worried.  
  
" Hum......Hum...No passenger by that name registered. Nor did she cashed her ticket" She wished she could have told him good news. He was obviously worried sick. How could a girl bail on such a hottie! Some girls don't realised their chances....." Can I do anything else for you?"  
  
He checked his watch, they had missed their flight to Greece! He had to call her. Maybe she was home, really sick?  
  
" Let me check on something first, but is this ticket exchangeable?" He handed her his now good for nothing Greece ticket.  
  
" My, yes you can exchange it with a little supplement fee."  
  
" That's perfect, just wait a second, I'll be right back."  
  
He took a few steps back and called Cassie's place. It ringed, unanswered.The machine connected and John almost didn't recognised Cassie's voice. He heard his name but didn't get what she was saying. The message was in English. Her machine has always been in french as he was the only one speaking english in her life. That was weird. He called again. He had to listen carefully to get the message.  
  
" Hello everyone. You've reached Cassie's answering machine. But as you see, I'm not living here anymore and I won't be back. I met someone and we decided to get married right away. I hope you all live nice lives because I will never see any of you again. As for John, I never loved you, you were just a one night trip. I'm sorry, but you are never to try to find me again. I don't want to have to see you anymore. This is the last time you hear my voice. After a month, this message will be erased and I'll be far from here. Peace to you all, I'm gone to live my life now."  
  
He hung up yelling " Say what?". His bouquet fell to the ground. He didn't picked it up, he hadn't even noticed it fell. He must have misunderstood the message. She didn't said she never loved him? That was not possible. He called again. Same message, same broken voice. She was marrying another one? He didn't believe it. When could it have happened? Yesterday she called, she was exciting about the trip and she said she loved him. How could she have fall for someone else in less than twenty-four hours? It didn't make sense. And why was she speaking in english? So that the message was for him and him only? He was stubborn, he called again. But this time he noticed the pain in Cassie's voice. He listened carefully to her, trying to figured something out.. He had to listen to the message over and over again before something hit him. Cassie's voice broke down when she said she never loved him. Just like if she was holding her tears. What the fuck was going on? He called again, this time to leave a message.  
  
" Cassie, it's John. If you're there pick up please. I want to know what happened to you? I'm at the airport, waiting for you. We missed the flight you know. Where are you? Call me back Cass. I don't understand. What the hell are you talking about? Nothing makes sense so call me back. I want to hear you tell me you don't love me. Please Cassie, I'm going out of mind here. Has something happened to you? You know you can tell me everything my love. I love you."  
  
He hung up, still staring at his phone. She would call back right away for sure. It might be just a joke. She would make fun of him and say she's hiding somewhere in the airport, spying on him. But that wasn't like Cassie to play such a cruel joke on him. He grasped his hand on the little box in his pocket. Despair rosed in his heart. Why was this happening? They were suppose to be living the time of their lives now. He called her over and over again. His messages grew more impatient now, more angry. He wanted answers.  
  
The lady at the counter kept her eyes on Cena all along. She was curious at his behaviour. He was obviously waiting for someone who didn't showed up. But the phone calls he made every two seconds seemed to upset him even more. She had seen all kind of emotions going on his face. Sadness, confusion, anger, worried and the sparkle of joy in his eyes seemed to extinguish a little more with each call. Checking if any of her boss could see her, she left her post. She walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly with an expression of hope. But his face darkened again when he saw who it was. It wasn't Cassie.  
  
" Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that something was wrong. Maybe I can help you?"  
  
" I don't think so. I don't understand myself. Will this ticket be still exchangeable tomorrow?"  
  
" Of course! But you'll have to pay a supplement fee like I said before. Where would you want to go instead?"  
  
" I'll go to Montreal, then to Québec city."  
  
"I'll check if there's a direct flight from here to Québec city if you want."  
  
" Well, maybe you can do something else for me. Could you check for a Cassandra Larivière in a flight coming from Québec or Montréal? I'll go and rent a room in an hotel and see if I can reach her. Tomorrow I'll change my ticket." He wrote down his cell number on a loose sheet of paper. " I'll write her name down for you. Here's how you can reach me. Don't worry if it's late just call me if you see her name someplace. If she took another plane, if she arrives here or even if she cashes in her old ticket, please?"  
  
" Alright, I can do that for you. But promise me you won't tell anyone, we're not suppose to do that. It's like crossing the line of someone's privacy." But she saw he wasn't in a state of talking to anyone anyway. Except to this Cassandra something he was waiting for.  
  
He nod and left the airport. He took a cab to the nearest hotel. In his room, he collasped on the bed, holding his phone against him. That way, even if he fell asleep, he'll wake up when Cassie calls. When and not if. He was not ready to believe she would never call back. The though was unbearable to him. He fell asleep, not feeling the tears running down his face......  
  
What John didn't knew is that someone was at Cassie's house when he called several times in a row. Someone who listened to every message he left, a big smile on his face. That someone was Étienne. He was glad that John was so confused. It meant his plan was working. Ok, he didn't believed the part about the wedding but the rest worked. He'll give up when he'll see that Cassie was not calling back. He changed the tape in the machine. He wanted his Princess to hear those angry messages. That way she would see that this John was not for her. She needed someone to take care of her, just like him. He went to Cassie's room, trashing everything on his way. She would never come back anyway, so why bother? He opened every drawer, every closet and smelled her odor. So sweet, like vanilla with a touch of apple. He held her hight's gown over his face and took a deep breath. She was finally his. He took his time, choosing the prettiest and sexiest clothing she possessed. He went to the bathroom and examined every piece of makeup, every little things that was part of her life. He threw them all on the floor and tore the bath's curtain. Everything was so neat, so clean it made him sick. How could she live this way? It would drive him mad if he had to live in this aura of cleaness. His own appartment was way more suitable for living. He would have to teach her never to do to much cleaning. Or maybe not, that would give him more reasons to punish her. The thought made him smile. He would enjoy having to punish her. If he gave her enough drugs, then she would never complain and he would be able to beat her without hurting her too much. Excitment built in his body. It was time to go back to his princess. She would surely wake up soon and he needed to touch her, to feel her soft skin under his fingers. He trashed a few more furniture on his way out.  
  
Cassie was dreaming. She was running on a beautiful beach on a sunny day. John was behind her and he caught her in his arms. He took her chin in his hands and lifted her head. He kissed her lightly. She could feel all his love. But suddenly, he disapeared and everything went black. She panicked and her heart kept banging in her ears. She could feel her blood pressure. The strange feeling of flying covered her once more. But there was something more. She had the strangest sensation going through all her body but couldn't find the strenght to open her eyes. Lights were flashing everywhere in the dark and the buzzing noises in her ears were back. She felt like somebody was blowing air on her naked skin. It felt so good, she moaned. When the sound escaped her lips, it brought her back to reality. She could feel her body. Yes, maybe she would be able to move now? She tried to move her toes, but no luck. Her arms were no better. But why did she felt like something was covering her? Something really heavy? The more she asked herself questions, the more her body seemed to be coming back to life. The sensations were so good. So soft, so nice. But from nowhere, panic stroke her and a scream came out from her. Then she laughed. It was too weird, she had no control at all. She also felt saliva running down her chin. Wasn't she able to close her mouth or to swallow anymore? A hand ran down her face and the fear permitted her to open her eyes. The heavy loud on her was actually Étienne. He was lying on top of her and was running his hands on her entire body. He was breathing so fast, in a intense excitement. Cassie felt her last will to fight died away. There was no need to protest or to beg or even to try to escape. No one knew where she was, she couldn't move nor talk. It was hopeless, she was better off dead.  
  
But it seems that her body was still willing to fight. She sensed a rumbling in her stomach and she threw up a disgusting, smelling greenish liquid all over her captor. Horrified, he quickly ran to the bathroom to clean up. Cassie succeed in moving a hand and wiped out her mouth. She felt a little better. Maybe the effects of the drugs would go down a little now there was less inside her? She heard heavy footsteps, Étienne was already coming back from the bathroom. His eyes were black with anger. He took a big needle from his bag. Cassie moved his head from one side to the other in a attempt to beg. He leaned over her and his evil smile was back.  
  
" That's how you want to play Princess? I'll play with you alright. But you'll see there can only be one winner, and that's me. I'm the one with the power. I even control that weird boyfriend of yours. He called many times while I was at your place you know. He's very angry with you. He wants you to call back but you don't want to don't you? So he gets madder and madder while we're having fun. I will never understand how you could fall for a perfect stranger, a foreigner, while I was following you and your friends every night. Everywhere you went, I was there. But you couldn't noticed me no! You had to dance with that brute that knocked me down. I was anger and jealousy that made me hit you on the dance floor. But your John had to beat me up. Well, I think it's about time I get my revenge!."  
  
His eyes were sparkling with a fearful madness. He took Cassie's arm and plunged his needle inside, injecting her more drugs. She had the strenght to yell this time. Her panic was worst than ever because she knew he had gone mad. But screaming was probably her biggest mistake of all. He hold her up and began hiting her again and again. She couldn't stand on her feet so she fell to the ground. When he jumped on her leg she let out another scream of pain. He jumped again and again and she felt heard a strange crack. Tears filled her eyes. It only made him more angry. Oh John, Please! He put more pills in her mouth and she had to swallow them. The sensations she had just got back were now gone. She was numb. She felt like she was beyond the scene and took pity on the poor girl being beaten to a pulp. He grabbed her and locked her in a closet. She didn't react, her mind was closed once again.......  
  
John wake up, thinking he had just heard Cassie's voice. But it was just a dream, he was still in his hotel room, alone. Was he dreaming when he heard her cried and begged? His worries would keep him alive all night long now. He felt deep in his heart that his sweetheart was in danger. He wouldn't stay here any longer, he had to go and find her.  
  
When he got to Québec city, it was already the evening. He naturally found himself at the "Clair de Lune". Maybe some of her old friends could help him find her place? He only had a phone number. He soon found out that even Sarah the Bartender wasn't there. He took all his courage and decided to ask a member of the crew where he could find Sarah. It was her night off. When he introduced himself, everyone was eager to help him. They knew who he was! Cassie was still coming here from time to time and all she could talk about was her John Cena. They gave him Sarah's phone number and address. He took a cab and went there without calling first. This was urgent.  
  
When she opened the door, John Cena was likely the last person she had expected to find there. He told her everything when she invited him in. She offered him all her help. They spent the two weeks vacation of Cena trying to find Cassie. No sign of her anywhere. They finally succeed to find her place and it was all trashed out. The last day before he had to go back, they tried one more time to search her appartment. John was beginning to believe the fact that Cassie could have run with someone else. It was tearing him apart but there was no other option. They were about to leave when they heard the back door closed. Someone was coming inside!  
  
To be continued......  
  
A/N: In the next part, we will take back when Cena's cell phone was ringing in the locker room. No more flashbacks, he will explain what happened himself. And we will see Cassie getting her Wrestling company on feet. She'll also explain what happened to her in a interview.  
  
Thank you for your time! 


	4. Back to the present day

The day cena fell in Love Part 4

Back to the Present Day PG-13  
  
_A/N: We now take back to when John Cena was lost in his thoughts in the locker room. He was about to answer his cell phone. But don't worry, you'll get to know what happened back in Québec city in Cassie's appartement.  
  
_John took out his phone and answered.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Hello mister Cena. I'm Mr.Mcmahon's private secretary. He would like you to come to his office for a meeting now."  
  
" Me? He wants to see me? What for?" When the boss wanted a private meeting, it was rarely a good sign.  
  
" I think it's about your schedule this month. But he's waiting for you. He'll explain everything when you'll get there."  
  
" Alright then. I'll be here in ten minutes."  
  
He hang up. Why the boss wanted to talk to him? He had little to do with him after all. He dressed up and went to Mr.Mcmahon's office. He knocked and came in.  
  
" Well, Hello John. Impressive fight tonight with the young frenchman. You two work very well together. Are are you? Please take a seat." John sat down, surprised.  
  
" I'm fine Vince, just a little tired. Thank you, Réné is fun to work with."  
  
"I asked you here to talk about your schedule. You know we're traveling all over Canada for the next two months right? And I saw that you asked for a couple days off to go to Québec city next week? May I ask why?"  
  
John didn't answer at first. It was his personnal business, none that concerned Mr.Mcmahon. But the man was his boss and if he didn't answered, he could refused to let him go. He sighed, resigned.  
  
" I wanted to attend a funeral's celabration Vince. "  
  
" A funeral? I didn't know you had any family in Canada John? Oh wait, does that have anything to do with the troubles you had with the police there two years ago?"  
  
" I didn't had troubles with the Police!" Exploded Cena. He had just relived painful memories and now he would have to explain to worst of all. The ones he didn't want to explain nor think about. But he had no choice, if he wanted to go to the celebration in Sarah's memory. " Let me tell you what happened. I did had meetings with the Police in Québec but just as a witness. You see, Sarah saved my life...."  
  
Vince Mcmahon sat back on his chair to listen to John Cena's story. He had never thought the young athlete had skeletons in his closet. John explained how he met his love, Cassie. How they dealt with the fact of being apart for two long years. How they planned to be reunited in Chicago's airport. He skipped the detail of wanting her to marry him. It was too painful to talk about. He explained how he waited for her and she didn't showed up. He told him about the weird message on her answering machine. How he flew to Québec city to find out for himself. How he got Sarah, a bartender friend of Cassie, to help him. She was the one to find out where Cassie lived. How on the last day of his vacations, they got to her place and were surprised by someone through the rear door.  
  
( John talks.)  
  
_" We were in the living room of Cassie's place, amazed by the incredible mess. Everything was trashed, like the place had been robbed. We were about the check the answering machine when we heard the rear door opened and closed. Someone was coming in. Was it Cassie? We heard glass shattered as the footsteps grew louder. Whoever it was, it was coming our way. I glanced at Sarah, noding my head. I didn't thought it was Cassie. Was it a thief? Sarah put her finger on her lips, motionning for me to remain silent. Then we saw a tall dark guy, somewhere in the kitchen. He hadn't noticed us yet. He seemed familiar to me. Sarah was shaking and I pulled her closer to me to make her feel safe. I'd keep her safe. We heard mumbling from the kitchen. Was the guy talking to himself? When he finally came in the living room, it all came back to me. I think Sarah and me recognised the guy in the same time. It was the guy that tried to take Cassie away from me the first night I met her. He seemed even creepier than before and his shirt was covered with blood. What the Hell? And what was he doing here? I lost it, and before he saw me, I jumped at him. He screamed in surprise, but it was too late. I had him immobilised on the floor, ready to hit him. Sarah was staring at the dark stains on his shirt, her eyes open wide in confusion. The guy was screaming in french and I didn't understood a word. I was getting annoyed. But Sarah understood and got to her knees in front of the guy. She got what he said translated to me. I'll explain it as I understood it, but I'm sure Sarah missed some parts, because her english wasn't perfect.  
  
" What are you doing here Étienne? I thought we convinced you to leave Cassie alone? All the times we threw you out of the Clair de Lune wasn't a good lesson enough for you?"  
  
" Princess and I belong together! You had no right to keep her away from me. But there's nothing you can do about now. She's finally mine. Forever."  
  
He tried to spit on me but I got him up and knocked him into the wall. I grabbed him by the throat.  
  
" What do you mean? Where's Cassie? I swear that if you put a single finger on her..."  
  
In my anger I couldn't help but to jabbed him right in the face.  
  
" Wait John! If he knows where's Cassie we have to get him to tell us. It's the only way we can find her. Étienne, tell me, what have you done to Cassie? And why is your shirt covered in blood?"  
  
" The princess would not obey, I had to punish her. She was not willing to forget about you John Cena! But nothing matters anymore. I'll join her soon enough. You'll never find her where she is, either of you."  
  
He let out an evil laugh. I looked at Sarah and saw she was thinking the same than me, Étienne had lost his mind. What had he done to Cassie then? I was loosing patience. I knocked him against the wall once again.  
  
" Tell me where is Cassie! I'll kick your ass so bad you won't be able to walk anymore if you don't tell me..."  
  
" Stop hitting me! I'll tell you where she is, but you have to let me sit down. My legs don't support me anymore. You know I can't escape you cena, you're too fast for me."  
  
Sarah led him to the couch, a disgust look on her face. I faced him, both arms crossd on my chest. If he tried to escape, he'll get a taste of how much of a beating I could give him. Sarah stood beside me.  
  
" Alright now. You got what you wanted, tell us what you did to Cassie or I'll let John beat you up." Said Sarah in a harsh voice.  
  
" Alright alright. But you can't jump on me before I'm finish or I'll never tell you where to find her. It's not fair! I've been in love with Cassandra for all my life. But she never even looked at me in High School nor after. I followed her everywhere and saw that she didn't pay any attention to the guys. I knew it meant she was the one for me. But you had to take her from me John Cena! She chose you, a total stranger. Someone violent that would leave her alone. I couldn't let things go that way. After you left, I still followed her everywhere. She was so in love that she didn't noticed. I know you Sarah did, since you forbid me of ever going back to your club. But I never lost track of my princess. I was drawed to her. I finally saw my chance of making her mine forever. But she wasn't able to obey, even with all the drugs I gave her. I had to take care of her. Thats why you'll never find her."  
  
I made a step to grab him again. But Sarah stopped me.  
  
" What do you mean Étienne? Could you take me to her? If i swear to come with you alone will you take me to her? I just want to check she's OK. I just want to see her. John will stay here if you're scared of him. Will you take me to her please? Before it's too late?"  
  
" Don't worry, she's fine now. But that's not you who I want to go find her. It's her knight in armor I want to go, that's all he deserves for taking her from me. So you'll join her."  
  
Everything went so fast I had no time to stop the events. Étienne got a gun from his pocket and shoot in my direction. Before I could do something, I felt warm blood on me and Sarah collapsed in my arms. She had thrown herself in front of me. Étienne had a horified look on his face.  
  
" It seems I'll be the one to join Cassie in hell then Cena. I'm the winner and you lost. I'm sorry for Sarah..."  
  
He then turned the pistol inside his mouth and fired. It's the worst thing I've ever seen. But Sarah was still breathing in my arms. I layed her down and heard her last words.  
  
" I'm sorry John. Étienne said Cassie was dead. I'm so sorry...."  
  
_"Her eyes closed and I couldn't feel her heart anymore. I was facing the dead body of a murderer. This guy had killed Cassie and Sarah and I couldn't do anything. Oh, I wished I could have killed him with my bare hands. I wanted so much to beat him up. But I was numb, I was in shock. And I knew I couldn't touch the bodies or I'd be in trouble. I called the police. I had to testify what I'd just witnessed. It was horrible and that's why I postponed my first appearance on WWE."  
  
John closed his eyes, wanting to avoid the look of pity from his boss. But Vince wasn't pitying him. He was impressed with the force of character Cena just showed. He had lived some horrible experiences. Things he would never wish to his worst ennemy. But John had stayed strong, hiding his feelings. He had never mentionned any of this before today. John lifted his eyes, wondering why Vince kept silent.  
  
" I really hope you're not going to refuse me these few days off. Because I'd go anyway. It's really important for me you see."  
  
" Of course not! I never expected to hear something like this. So Sarah and Cassie were buried together? The ceremony is for both of them?"  
  
" Actually no. I didn't want to say this but, the police never found Cassie's body. Étienne could have done anything to it. And now, two years later, I know they'll never find it. All that's left is my memories of her. I will bring flowers for both girls but only one is resting in the cemetery."  
  
" I never wanted to keep you from getting to Québec John. I was just wondering is your going had anything to do with the WFL?"  
  
" What's WFL Vince?"  
  
" A new wrestling federation being created in Québec. It's called Wrestle For Life. Nice sound to it. I was thinking of making this a canadian branch of the WWE. But I need someone to go and check it out for me.If it's worth investing in it. I heard it's a girl who's gonna be in charge too. The opening is the same week you wanted off. Maybe you could go see what is it about while you're in the city? All expenses will be on me of course. That's the only reason I asked you here my boy."  
  
Vince sounded very father-like all of the sudden. He had been touched by John's story.  
  
" I guess I could do that for you Vince. But I might find my way in the city, I still don't speak or understand french."  
  
" I know, but Réné is from France. I talked to him earlier and he agreed to go with you if you'd like."  
  
John agreed. In fact things would all be easier for him if he wasn't alone. Maybe he'll even be able to enjoy this trip after all. Mr. Mcmahon told him they could take extra days off to visit the city. In fact, they could leave tomorrow if they wanted and be back in two weeks for Judgement Day in Los Angeles. Everything was set and John left the office to confirm it all to Réné.  
  
_**Back in Québec city............  
  
**_In her appartement on top of a building, Cassie was looking down to the city, rubbing her injuried knee. Her decision was made last night. WFL was her new life. She was just back from the doctor, who congratulate her for taking her life back. The past was the past he said. She had made it. She had fought the drug addiction, had been able to use her leg again, despite the pain. But she didn't want to think about the year and half she spent between life and death. She had won her fight. But she had lost John. But at least he was happy now. She was watching him on TV every week. He hooked up with beautiful Divas, was very successful and fans adored him. She had no rights to ruin that for him, even if she was dying to see him again. He probably didn't remember about her anymore. It had been two years since they were suppose to go to Greece. Maybe they weren't made for each other after all.  
  
She had to be strong now and forget all about him. She knew that next week would be hard on her. The opening of WFL will make all the headlines. Reporters would dug up all that happened to her and questionned her about it. She would have to explain it all again. The kidnapping, the drugs, the beating, the hospital and the fight for her life. Even the murder of Sarah. Doctors hid that fact from her for so long. They were affraid she would not be able to recover. It was so unfair. She had learned about it only a couple of months ago. After she left the hospital, when she was back on her own. Étienne had killed Sarah, then killed himself. And Sarah was only worried about her, she was trying to find her. It made Cassie so angry just to think about it. Étienne had ruined so many lives. She would have prefered him to rot in jail instead of being safe in another world. She wanted him to pay for what he did. To give back all he took from them. But it was impossible. The only thing he didn't planned was that Cassie had survived. He left her for dead but she had made it back. But it was hard being alone. Oh, she still had a few friends from her old gym, trainers who were helping her with WFl and wrestlers she used to train as well. But life was alomst empty now. She was lost in a world of sadness and loneliness. The only light was WFL. With that project, she felt like belonging somewhere, like she still had a purpose in life. That way she was able to exteriorised her fears and control violence. All the money she gained from Étienne's trial was invested in it. It was all she had now.  
  
One last painful thing to do and she would be liberated. She would attempt Sarah's funeral ceremony and then throw herself into WFL. After a few weeks everything will be back to normal.She'll finally have her life back and reporters would forget about her past. And maybe she'll be able to let John go........  
  
To be continued...  
  
_A/N: The next part will be the ceremony in memory of Sarah. Will the past lovers be finally reunited?? Read and reviwe and you'll know!! Thank you! _


	5. Once again in Qc, Sarah's memorial

Finally Back in Québec City In memory of Sarah's ceremony  
  
It was going better than John expected. He and Réné were in the plane, not far from Québec City now. He had just finished explaining all the Sarah- Cassie story to his friend. Somehow, telling it to Mr.Mcmahon had liberated him. He could talk about it now. It was still painful but maybe after the ceremony, his heart and soul will be soothed. Maybe all he needed was to talk about it. And to say a last good-bye to Cassie, wherever she was now. He knew she was looking down on him and hoped she was not mad he couldn't saved her.  
  
He glanced at Réné and saw him quickly lift his hand to his eyes. Like he was wiping unfallen tears. He laughed, feeling his heart light for once in a long time.  
  
" What the fuck are you doing frenchie? Don't tell me you've been crying?"  
  
" Shut up! Your story is so dramatic, so sad. And it explains why you're such a jackass too. I mean I never thought you could have been through so much John."  
  
" Somethings aren't meant to last. And I wasn't over that story yet, that why I never wanted to talk about it. Plus the medias would have made a big deal about it. Even when it happened, the police kept my name out of it. To preserve my career. But I'll never be over Cassie. I still love her so much, sometimes it feels like she's still there. Almost like I could just pick up the phone and call her. But she's not. I'll never hear the sweet sound of her voice again."  
  
" And considering the things that creep, Étienne right?, did to her, maybe she wouldn't have been able to recover. He kidnapped her, gave her drugs and you said his shirt was covered in blood? Holy shit I don't even want to imagine...."  
  
" Shut up frenchie! I don't want either! That creep killed the woman I was about to ask to marry me, he tortured her, drugged her and beat her senseless and even killed one of her friend right in front of me. If he hadn't pulled the trigger I would have killed him myself, I swear to God."  
  
Réné understood by the look and the anger in John's voice that it was time to talk about something else. The guy was dead, they would never be certain about anything. They couldn't change the past. The only thing he could do was to be there for John. He will need a friend at the cemetery later on.  
  
" So, what do you think about this WFL? Do you expect it to be any good?" Asked Réné, suspicious. " I mean a woman owning and controlling a wrestling federation? It sounds weird. Ok, I admit Stephanie was a pretty good manager but a woman cannot resist us wrestlers, we're just too perfect."  
  
" You're too full or yourself you know that? That's why fans don't like you. I'm sure it will be different but it could also be as good. Vince wouldn't be interested if he didn't think it would turn out good enough for him no? Besides, in the end, Cassie used to train wrestlers herself. And I can tell you she was doing a damn good job. She was hard on them sometimes but for their own good. I wonder who get her to be into wrestling in the first place?"  
  
Réné lifted his eyesbrows and rolled his eyes. He wasn't convinced yet. Women were beautiful and attractives yes, but still so delicate in every way.  
  
The plane finally landed and they took a cab to the hotel. They wanted to take a shower and eat before going to the church.  
  
A few hours later, they were ready to go. John allowed Réné to take care of everything. With him speaking french, it all seemed easier. John was amused at the fact that french was not painful to hear anymore. For more than a year he had winced evrytime he heard a single word in french. But now he loved it so much. Every word was like music to his ear and made him remember Cassie's lovely accent.  
  
They sat down at the back of the small church. Sarah had no family and not a lot of friends, John explained to his friend. She was more a loner, not accepted very well. That's why there was so few people. And after two years, it's not everyone that would have want to honor Sarah's memory. But she had saved my life, John reminded himself, I have to honor and thank her for the rest of my life. And he was glad to do so. If he could, he would have exchanged places with her. That way he'd be with Cassie and Sarah would still be alive.  
  
" Hum, Yummy!" Said Réné when he spotted a picture of Sarah. " Well, Québecoises (girls from Qc) hadn't changed much. They were always so beautiful. This one made no exceptions dude."  
  
" Shut up frenchie! We're in a church, it's not appropriate to talk like that. Besides my friend, she would have not even looked your way."  
  
" You're the one making rude comments! And why not? I'm the French Phenom, incredibly good-looking and only twenty years-old. Any girl would fall at my feet."  
  
" Not this one. She was a...hum, she was a, damnit she was into girls.!"  
  
Réné was speechless at first, but then an evil grin formed on his lips. He was about to say something when silent fell. The priest was coming in. He began his speech. Of course John didn't understood a word but didn't want Réné to translate. He just wanted to sink in the atmosphere. Réné understood and respected him.  
  
After the prayers, they could hear an organ played a song. It was Graduation, by Vitamin C. John remember that Cassie once told him about that song. When they were in college, Cassie, Sarah and all their friends had formed a group named Artémis's hope. They were singing and dancing and were really popular in their school. That particular song had been their hit and had remained Sarah's favorite of all time. It brought a smile to John's lips. But then the irony sinked in. It was also the song where he and Cassie had danced together, before Étienne hit Cassie. John was very moved, feeling desperate all of the sudden. All the sadness he had hid, all the pain he was feeling, finally got the best of him. He allowed hinself to cry, silently. Réné, from the corner of his eye, saw what was going on in John's head. But when he saw him crying, he felt relieved. All this emotion had to get out somehow. It was better to cry it out. He didn't made a sound, didn't moved, not to disturb his friend. He had to grieve in peace, he deserved it. And for nothing in the world he wanted John to know that he saw him cry. He knew that would be something John would never get over. But as the song died away and people started to get out of the church to the cemetery, Réné decided to wake his friend up. People were looking at them and they wanted to avoid the publicity. They were known even here. He elbowed his friend in the ribs.  
  
" What? What is it?" He seemed a little lost, furiously and quickly wiping his tears. Réné looked the other way, like he saw nothing. But the image had tore his heart and was forever going to remain in his mind.  
  
" It is time to go to the cemetery. Come on, I've got the flowers don't worry."  
  
He grabbed the two really big and expensives bouquets John had bought. A dozen of yellow roses and a dozen of blue ones. When he bought the yellow ones, he had bit his lips at the memory and grasped his hands in his pockets. Réné had noticed that whenever John was thinking about Cassie, his hand seemed to grasp on something carried in his pocket. But he had the discrecy not to ask what it was. If John wanted to talk about it, he would. They waited for a few people to knelt down beside the grave of Sarah. Soon, they were the only ones still there. Réné leaned against a tree and waited for John. Cena first put the blue roses agaisnt the grave.  
  
" I brought you these Sarah. I don't know if they were in your tastes, but they have the same blue than your eyes. That's why I picked them. Sarah, you were the only one to talk to me in your club. You first told me about Cassie and I know you've been the only one from High School to still care about her. You two weren't that different after all, except for the sexuality of course." A flash of a smile stopped him. He swallowed then went on." I wanted to thank you Sarah, that faithful day you didn't just saved my life, you sacrificed yourself for me. You did all you could to help me find Cassie, you wanted to save her life also. I know you were the best friend someone could have asked for and I'm honored to say I could count you as one. I really really hope you're having a blast up there with Cassie. Peace Sarah and thank you."  
  
Then he took the yellow bouquet and put it beside the blue one. He had a lump in his throat. Words didn't seem to come out. He took the black velvet box out of his pocket. He totally forgot that Réné was staring at him, understandement filling his eyes. He opened the box and rubbed tenderly his finger on the ring.  
  
" Cassandra, my love, my life, my Cassie. Sunshine, I'm nothing without you. I love you so much. I'm sorry I never had the chance to ask you my big question. Sometimes I wish I never got in the wrestling business, that way I could have been there to protect you. I couldn't save you, neither Sarah. I was too weak, too late. But I can feel you always beside me, especially today, here in your hometown. My words can't tell how much I miss you, how much I need you. There's not a day that passes by that I'm not thinking about you. You were my soulmate, the one I'll love 'til the day I die. But I promise you one thing Cassie, one day we'll be reunited. When my day comes, I'll join you and we'll finally be together my love. Forever, like it had always should been. You and me. You know I carry you in my heart wherever I go. Your loss is too much for time to erase, you've been the best thing that ever happened to me. Je t'aime.."  
  
Maybe it was to say the words in french, like she always told him, but suddenly everything went down. He couldn't bear it anymore. He broke down in tears.  
  
Seeing John's shoulders got up and down and hear the sound of his sobs, made Réné wished he was anywhere but here. He didn't want to be the witness of such despair. After a few minutes, he decided it was time to go. The sun was setting and it was getting chilly here. He slowly approached John and put his hand on his shoulder. John was too upset to wipe his tears, he only hid the box in his pocket again. The ring was his only secret, it belonged to him and Cassie. No one else should see it if Cassie never did. He got up, realising it was in fact getting late. The opening of WFL was only a couple hours away. Maybe it will help him think about other stuff, less painfull stuff.  
  
They walked away, not saying a word. Rain began to fall, warm rain. But John felt something like a strong blow of wind in his back. He stopped but felt no wind. He swore he had heard Sarah's voice. He looked around but no one was there. The pain was playing tricks on him. He took one last glance at Sarah's grave and held his breath. Through the rain, one lonely ray of sun was shining on a silhouette knelt in front of the grave. When she got up and left the opposite way, the grace of her body made John thought he was going mad. First he thought he heard Sarah's voice and then the girl leaving the graveyard had the same lovely grace than his loved one. For a minute, he wanted to run after the girl to see her face. But why even bother? Cassie had been dead for two years, it was not a good idea to run and scare a young girl at night in a graveyard. Was he doomed to see her everywhere? He shook his head, thinking he needed a good nap. Maybe after he'll feel better.  
  
(A/N: Here you won't hear what Cassie is praying to Sarah because, well, it was in french and I don't think there's many of you who would understand..hehe)  
  
Cassie had waited in the parking for everyone to leave the graveyard. She entered by a small fence on the other side, where no one could see her. She wanted to be alone with Sarah. She knelt and prayed. As she opened her eyes, rain began to fall. But she didn't cared, it just mixed with her tears. She apologised to Sarah, thinking she was the one who should have been in her place. When she noticed the yellow roses against the grave, she let out a sob. No, no, no it was no time to think about John. She got up, put a light kiss on her fingers and pressed them on the flowers. She took a deep sigh and left. A page of history had been turned. It was time to move on. Move on but never forget. She had a big night ahead of her. It was opening night for WFL. There was still much to do. But before she left, she felt a whisper in her ears. She stopped dead in her walk. It was like Sarah's voice. No, no, the pain was just too much for her, she couldn't have heard Sarah, she was dead.. There was no one left in the now dark graveyard. Except for two distant guys who were almost out of the cemetery now. They were so far she could barely see them. It was obvious they weren't the one that she heard. Come on now, she thought, time to go. She still had a little time to relax before the show. She wiped off her tears and forced herself to smile. She knew that was what Sarah would want to her to do. Then she was gone, without taking a look behind her......  
  
A/N: Did you like did you like? Review please even if you don't like. Next chapter will take place at the opening night of WFL. Will they see each other u think? Stay tuned and you'll know shortly! ehehe 


	6. WFL's opening night

The Day cena fell in love Part 6  
  
The Opening of WFL  
  
Cassie was nervous, walking around the arena. What if no one showed up for the opening? Wrestling had never been too popular in Québec. Even the WWE would almost never came down to make a show. Had she spent all her money on a useless idea? She stopped dead on her track, feeling angry. There was no need to be nervous. Tickets had been sold really fast, and all the publicity had spread through the town. Cassie felt uneasy because of the press point she just gave. During a whole hour, repoters had been asking her questions about her past. It was suppose to be about the WFL but they couldn't help themselves, they had to make her tell details of her captivity. But she was prepared, she thought that it was better to get ot over with. She was relieved that no one had speak about John Cena. She had forbid all her workers to even mention his name to anyone, or they would get fired right on the spot. She didn't want his name to loose credit. Besides, only the few wrestlers that were trained by her personnaly knew about John. Reporters should never know about him. Now that they got what they wanted, juicy details, they would focus on the show. And she knew that it would be the talk of the town tomorrow. She smiled, proud of her show.  
  
And she had put up quite a show. Her big surprise of the night would be the performances. She had planned for every show to begin with dancing and music. Later on, the wrestlers would have the opportunity to sing or to dance. But tonight, she had invited the very popular Boy's Band Shy High, the one where her old friends were dancing with. Yes, she had succeed in bringing Sophie, Karine and Christie in her show. She asked them to perform Graduation Day as a honor to Sarah's memory. But they probably haven't made the connection between her and that fact yet though. It was her assistant who had dealt with them. She looked at the time, it was already there. People should begin to arrive shortly into the arena. Excitement built in her stomach. No more looking back after tonight, this was her new life.  
  
John and René made their way through the crowd, entering the hallway. John was a little mad at his friend. They had missed the press point earlier. Ok, maybe it was his fault, he was the one to fall asleep when they got back from the church. The emotion had wore him down. But René could have waken him up. But he said John needed the rest and he let him sleep. They would have to meet the owner after the show. John would have liked better to see her before that. He would have liked to know what to expect of the evening. He thought that after being through the ceremony in the graveyard, he would finally be at peace. But he wasn't. A strange feeling of anticipation was growing inside him. Like he was waiting for something. But it was probably just his nerves. He didn't want to be spotted in the crowd. They couldn't explain why two Superstars of the WWE were in the audience of this show. It would be akward. They went to their seats. Until now, everything was great. The arena was almost full and there was excitement in the air. Of course, the place was smaller then where they wrestled but it looked nice anyway. Show time, said René as the lights went off. When they opened, the crowd screamed as they saw who was standing in the ring. It was the group Sky High.  
  
" Hey that's not bad for a first time, this is actually a very popular group." Réné said.  
  
" Yeah, and you know what? I know who these hot dancers are. Remember I told you about Sarah and Cassie's band earlier? Well theses girls used to be their friends too."  
  
The band announced, (René was translating to him) that they would be singing a tribute, instead of one of their own songs. It was request from the GM of the wrestling federation. One of her dear friend had died two years ago, and this was her favorite song. John lifted an eyebrow, it was a strange coincidence. The girls nodded and explained that Sarah Genais was also their friend and that it was an honor to be here in her memory. They began singing Graduation Day. John was speechless, but he also got mad. How dared they pay a tribute to Sarah, as they weren't even at the ceremony today. What kind of friends were they really? René quickly pointed out something.  
  
" Look at the screen. Isn't this Sarah? She seem younger though. So would the brunette and the blondes be the ones on stage too?"  
  
John turned his gaze away and looked at the screen. He held his breath. His friend was right, there were images of the girls's old band on screen. That would mean that... He grabbed the box in his pockets. Yes, Cassie, his beautiful love, was also on screen. She was a couple years younger then when he met her. It was painful to see her but yet, comforting too. It was like a tribute to both girls after all. Probably just a trick for the band but the gesture touched him.  
  
René noticed that John had grasped his hand in his pockets again. He didn't need to ask why. He assumed that the lovely red-hair girl must be his Cassie. She was everything like John described. Lovely, graceful and with a smile that could make icebergs melt. He wondered how the GM could have known Sarah though. John said she didn't had many friends and none of the girls on stage were at the church. Québec wasn't such a small city that everyone knew everyone. There was a strange coincidence in this. But he didn't dared ask his friend for his thoughts. John was lost in the images before him. He paid no attention at the band, his gaze was glued to the screen. Seeing his Cassie again, even just on video, was wonderful. Even if the matches sucked tonight, his whole travel to this city would have been worth. He swore to himself that he would ask the GM for the tape. He had almost no pictures of Cassie, a videotape would be awesome. Her face was forever in his heart, but seeing her so alive, happy and dancing, was just like the day he first met her. A memory he could cherish over and over again.  
  
The band ended their song and left the ring. Then the matches began. It was actually a good show, better then what they expected. René had to translate most of the talking to John but besides that, it was great. It looked professionnal, the lights, sounds and effects were also amazing. John was sured Mr.Mcmahon would find this to his tastes. Two hours later, it was all over and they realised they hadn't see the time passed by. They had been captivated by the stories. It was weird to see the show from the audience, they weren't used to that perspective.  
  
They got up, ready to go meet with the owner. She would have a big surprise to learn that Vince Mcmahon could be interested to invest in her company. They tried to get backstage, but a girl wearing an headset blocked them.  
  
" Excusez-moi, mais ici c'est une zone privée! On ne passe pas!"  
  
Once again, the accent made John smile. René explained why they here and that they needed to see the owner.  
  
" Wow! Mais c'est fantastique! Miss Larivière va être tellement contente! Suivez-moi"  
  
And she led the way through the backstage area, chatting with René on the way. John frowned, realising what the young girl had just said. Miss Larivière? This evening was getting weirder and weirder. How was that possible the owner of this place had the same name than Cassie? And that she had knew all her friends too? Did Cassie had a sister he knew nothing about? Or this was just another coincidence? The girl left them as they entered a big and noisy Hallway. A lot of people were circling a little bench were they could see that a woman was sitting on. Or at least that's what they assumed, there was too many people to see her at all.  
  
" That must be her John. The girl said the owner had a bad knee and needed to sit down massaging it after having standing up too long. She also told me she would be glad to meet us, as she needed to smile more. What do you think that meant?"  
  
" No idea Frenchie. But let's get this over with a'right? There too many weird stuff in here, I want to get out.Everythin here makes me think about Cassie. Let's tell this woman the good news and go back to the hotel"  
  
But as they quicken their pace, a sound made John turned pale and he stopped. He had just heard something he hadn't heard in two years. A sound that he wasn't suppose to be hearing anymore, the sound he had dreamed of every night. Cassie's crystal laugh. Or at least it sounded the same. What was going on? Were they watching more videotapes?  
  
He took a deep breath to calm down, his ears were still playing tricks on him. Because now he thought he had heard her exotic accent. But as he looked up, time went slow motion. A person blocking his view from the owner of the federation moved a few feet away. Revealing the person rubbing her knee. His eyes focused on the red curly hair, the grace of her hand gesture and slowly went up to meet with eyes he never forgot. He frozed. She also lifted her gaze, like she had felt his presence. He met with her eyes, her wonderful green eyes. Cassandra Larivière, his Cassie wasn't dead! She was there, a few feets in front of him. Not caring of all the people staring at him, he ran. He needed to see if she was for real. René called for him but he didn't hear.  
  
" Cassie? CASSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A/N: I couldn't resist the temptation to let you all hang on like that!!! LOL Be ready for more!!! Please don't forgot to read and review!!! 


	7. The reunion

The day Cena fell in Love Part 7  
  
The reunion  
  
" CASSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yelled John as he ran to her. He dodged René who tried to stop him. He paid no attention to everyone else who fell silent when Cassie stood up and looked at him. He ran until he could lifted her in his arms and hold her tight. He didn't care about the tears he felt running down his cheeks. He only cared about Cassie, about the fact she was there. He could feel the warmth of her body, her fingers thrusting his hair, her perfume. She was really there. It was his Cassie. He kissed all her tears away, kissed her everywhere his mouth could reach, trying to speak in the same time. They were both crying and laughing at the same time. René and another crew member managed to get everyone out of there. They understood a miracle was going on. The reunion of lovers. René sat on a bench outside the arena and smiled.  
  
When John was certain that Cassie was really there with him he loosen his grasp around her. He was now sure she couldn't disapear again. But wait a second. Now everything was clear, all the coincidences of the evening. Cassie was the Miss Larivière owning this federation. That's why there was a tribute for Sarah tonight. He wasn't going mad after all, she was probably the one he saw at the graveyard too. Why hadn't he listen to his heart and ran to her earlier? It didn't matter anymore, she was now where she always belonged, in his arms.  
  
Cassie couldn't believe it. John Cena, the love of her life was in her arena and now holding her against him. How was that possible he was here? More, how come he acted like he was happy to see her? But she didn't want to ask questions, destiny had reunited them that was enough for her. Her past two years of nightmare were gone forever now that John had been brought back to her. She took a step back and looked into his eyes. Those beloved eyes of his. He smiled at her and wiped his tears from his face. She realised she had been crying too. But it was when her knee hurted a little that she felt she had to ask him THE question.  
  
" John? John what are you doing here? What about that Dawn?"  
  
" Dawn, Dawn? Yeah, What about her?"  
  
" Well, weren't you with her for the past year? I saw you together on TV.."  
  
" What do you mean you saw me on TV? It was just a storyline for the show anyway. But how come you saw me on TV? You knew where I was and what I was doing all along?"  
  
" Of course I did! John, don't you know you're the one I'll love until the day I die? I always kept track of you, I couldn't help myself. I needed to have you in my life somehow. Even if it was seing you with someone else. I only wanted to see you happy."  
  
John took a step back the expression on his face hardening.  
  
" What do you mean? You thought this was real and yet you gave up? "  
  
" Well you were so mad at me that day in the airport John. I heard those messages you left me. I honestly thought you moved on. It's understandable you know. You deserved the best."  
  
" I wanted you Cassandra. I was going out of my mind without you! Can't you see that? Didn't you ever thought one second that I deserved to know where you were as well? It's been four freaking years that we haven't saw each other. Two years that we haven't spoke. I'm begginning to think that you were confortable with that fact. Did you disapeared on purpose? Doesn't Sarah's death mean nothing to you?"  
  
Too late, John realised that his temper had got the best of him. He should have never said Sarah's name. It wasn't right on Cassie. Tears ran down her face. He felt so mad at himself. Why had he reminded her of that? But he was right in a way. If she really loved him, why hadn't she called him back? Étienne said he killed her. Why didn't she ever prouved him wrong? She wasn't dead, she was there alive right in front of him. He was more confused than ever. He been thinking about her everyday for the past two years, grieving her. And all this time she was alive, watching him on TV, never thinking of just letting him know she was fine.  
  
Cassie sat back on her bench when John spoke of Sarah. That was her guilty cord. The fact that Sarah died because of her. The fact that almost threw her back into depression. despair overcome her thoughts. Why? Why was John here? Why was he playing with her? John knelt in front of her and took one of her hand in his.  
  
" Cassie, listen to me. You have to be honest with me, this could decide the rest of our lives. Did you made the decision never to let me know you were alive? Was it your way to tell me it was over between us? Is that why you never told me Étienne didn't killed you?" He tried to ignore the way she shivered at the mention of Étienne's name. God, was he a jerk tonight or what? But he needed to know.  
  
Cassie looked away, unable to answer. How could she put in words how destroyed she was when they finally found her locked in the closet? She was barely alive and had had to go through a year and a half of intense health care to get a life back. Who was she to be running behind him? She knew she had broke his heart at the airport. She didn't had the courage to tell him the thruth, it was already too late. Besides, who could have believed such a story? Yes, she had gave up, not wanting to be hurt again. But why did he say he thought Étienne had killed her? How could he know that? She was so confused. She didn't knew what she wanted anymore. She whispered.  
  
" I didn't want to ruin your life John. You seemed happy so I wanted you to have the life you deserved. You don't need someone like me in your life. You deserve the best. And that's not something I can give you."  
  
John almost felt his heart breaking in two when he heard her. He had his answer, she didn't loved him anymore. He let go of her hand. He was a fool to have hope. But he loved her so much. Why can't they have a second chance? Faith brang us face to face it must be for a reason. Not to tear each other apart, he couldn't believe it. But he would respect her choice. He would never force himself on her. He wouldn't even ever know what really happened to her. He doubted this was a plan of hers though. He knew there was no malice inside Cassie's heart. Fighting back his tears, he wouldn't show her how much he hurt, he got up. He kissed her forehead and slowly walked away. When he was out of sight he allowed his tears to ran down his face......  
  
When John kissed her, Cassie felt more pain than she ever felt in all her life. Something had broke inside her. Had she acted right? Should she had fight for John? Maybe he would have been able to understand what she came through? She really believed he didn't want nothing to do with her anymore. Until he showed up in front of her. But he was as surprised to see her as she was. She wished she knew what to do. But as she saw him got out of the arena, she released her tears. He was everything she ever wished for. He was the one that helped through her recovery. The thought of him had give her the will to fight. She didn't have the right to let him go. But he had left so easily. Maybe the years had washed away his feelings for her? She needed a sign of what to do. Maybe it wasn't too late yet?  
  
She lifted her gaze as she heard footsteps. Someone was coming her way. Oh, please let it be John, I'll tell him everything, she thought..................I love him so much..............  
  
A/N: This chapter was really hard because I wanted to capture all the emotions...Im not sure I did it justice but be ready to know what's next. Don't worry, this is not the end.... 


	8. Fight for your life

_AN: Thanks to all my reviewers, I hope you will like the continuation I planned for you guys!  
  
_René was sitting outside the arena, wondering if he should go back to the hotel or wait for John a little more. He didn't want to play the fifth wheel. He knew the lovers had a lot to talk about and that it could take a while. He got so scared for John when he ran to the girl screaming. He thought he had lost his mind, that he was seeing ghosts. But he didn't, he seemed that Cassie had never been dead. It was strange though. Why no one had told John? Why destroy someone's life like this? For two long years, John Cena had believed the love of his life was dead. He had grieved her, thought about her every day and here, by coincidence, he came face to face with her. She was healthy and fine. Why didn't she told John of her condition before today? A simple call would have made John fly to her in a heartbeat.  
  
But René knew it was none of his business. It was probably best for him to go back to the hotel and wait for John there. If he was not going to spent the night with Cassie. John probably forgot everything else except Cassie today. He got up, deciding to leave. But he was stopped on his tracks by someone storming out of the arena. It was John. He was crying hard. What the Hell? He passed before him, not noticing his friend standing there. René knew that this was a bad sign. What had the girl said to him to hurt him that much? He knew it was no time to go and try to talk to John, he needed time on his own. Maybe he could try Cassie? Because if there was something he could do to bring them back together, he would. Their story couldn't end this way after all. He sighed, hoping he was not getting involved in something that didn't concerned him. He walked back in. Cassie was still sitting in the same spot, face covered with her hands. She looked like she was crying too.  
  
Cassie lifted her eyes, praying that John was back. She was surprised to see René Dupree facing her. Wasn't he John greatest enemy? She couldn't help but think that her advertising must have been really good, she had made two WWE Superstars to come to her show. René sat down beside her, wondering how to begin. He told her he was one of John's best friend, and that he was the one accompanying him in the city. He spoke in french, knowing the words would come easily for the girl in her native tongue. He hesitated but finally asked what had happened to make John leave. She cried even more.  
  
" It's all my fault! I didn't fight for him and now I lost him forever. I love him more than anything else in the whole wide world, can you understand that?"  
  
He nod, now sure there was still some hope left for the lovers. It was probably just a misunderstanding. But they needed to act quickly before they destroyed each other over unresolved manners.  
  
" Maybe there's something I can do Miss. Maybe it isn't too late yet. But you have to trust me and tell me evrything. I'm very close to John, I might be able to give you some answers too. I know he loves you too, he was heartbroken over the fact he lost you. Besides, he's very emotional today, going to the graveyard to say good-bye to Sarah was hard on him. Do you know he blames himself for her death?"  
  
Cassie threw him a confused look. She was lost. John was at the graveyard today and he felt responsible for Sarah's death? But it was all her fault. René saw all the remaining questions unasked in her eyes. He asked her if she would care to go talk about it around a nice cup of coffee? Even if it was getting late? She agreed, feeling there might be some hope left after all. Maybe it wasn't too late to fight for her happiness.  
  
Once they were in a nice and quiet Brûlerie drinking cappucinos, they felt more confortable. They knew no one would bother them. René told Cassie what he knew of the story. How John grew worrier and worrier when he waited for her at the airport. How he flew to Québec because he knew something wasn't right, he never believed that Cassie could have ran away with someone else. How he found Sarah and got her to help him search for their friend. And he told her about the final confrontation with Étienne. How Sarah got killed in John's place and what Étienne said about Cassie beeing dead. How the police officers never found her body but assumed she was indeed dead.  
  
When Cassie heard John's tale, she felt more happy than she ever felt before. John really loved her. He actually came down in the city to search for her. Her heart flectched when she realised he saw Sarah died. But he shouldn't feel responsible, she was the one that put all of them in danger. It was because of her Étienne went mad. Did she really deserved a wonderful guy like John? But she pushed her thoughts aside, wanting to focus on the little chances she had of getting her love back. She took a deep breath and told René the details of her abduction. How Étienne beat her senseless and drugged her day after day, before leaving her for dead locked in a closet. With each word, a load was lifted from her heart but the pain in her knee seemed to grow. She told him it took her more than a year to recover from it. The drugs had even got her to lose her memory for a few weeks. But as soon as she got better, she immediatly got back to watch wrestling. She needed John in her life so badly. She was heartbroken to saw that he moved on though. To see her with Dawn had delivered her the final blow. But she now knew the thruth, he never gave up on their love, she did. He thought she was dead. Why didn't she got the courage to try to talk things up with him? Because she was ashamed of herself, and scared. But she had no idea he actually met Étienne. And to think he witnessed the murder of Sarah and Étienne's suicide. It must have been horrible for him.  
  
She got mad at Étienne. Even on the verge of death, his last action had been to try to separate her and John yet again. He had spread evil lies in their lives. He almost succeeded, until today. Maybe today was their last chance for a new begginning? John had to know her side of the story too. It was indeed time to make things right.  
  
They got up to pay their bill and leave. It was already morning, they had talked all night long.  
  
" Listen Cassie, John won't want to listen to either of us, he was very upset when I saw him. But I have to try. Let me talk to him first and I'll get back at you later. You need to take some rest, you look exhausted. Leave me your phone number and address and trust me. I'll do all I can."  
  
She thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He wasn't as bad as they portrayed him on TV. They went outside and she stopped by a newspaper stand. She bought a copy of each. WFL was on the headlines of most of them. She managed a smile, feeling proud of her accomplishment. One of the title caught Ren's eyes. " When WRESTLING FOR LIFE takes a whole new meaning. The story of Cassandra Larivière." It was in english and detailed all that Cassie just told him. He bought it, thinking it fitted perfectly in his plan. She waved good-bye and he waited for a cab.  
  
When he got at the hotel, he took a deep breath. He knew he had to reach in the bad side of his character to make John react. He had to be mean or he wouldn't listen to him. He slided his magnetic card into the lock and entered the room he shared with his friend. John was pacing around in the room, showing signs that he didn't get any sleep also. He glared at René.  
  
" Where the fuck have you been Frenchie?"  
  
" With a girl." He calmly and simply answered.  
  
" Oh yeah? At least YOU got some fun in this damned city."  
  
" Well, why don't you tell me? Since I was with Cassandra?"  
  
John looked at him, unable to say a word. René had betrayed him. Then, his anger exploded and he tried to jump at his friend's throat. But René was ready, that's what he was waiting for. He grabbed John by the neck and knocked him hard into the wall. He ignored his attempt to get free and took the black velvet box from his pocket. He opened it before John's eyes and shoved him hard into the wall once more.  
  
" Now you calm down and you listen to me you moron! I didn't betrayed you understand? I said I was with Cassandra, like I was drinking a coffee with her. Nothing more and we talked about you all night long. She's heartbroken man! She loves you! Take a look at your ring now. It's the sign of your love for her. You cannot throw that away over a misunderstanding. You have no idea what the fuck she's been through. And she had no idea what you've been through either. Someone had to play middle man between you and that someone has to be me. Even if that means getting myself beat by you. But not until you've heard me out alright? There's still hope left but you have to swallow your ego and listen to me. Can I let you go?"  
  
But John had already stopped fighting back. He was listening to his friend, staring at his beloved ring. The ring that belonged on Cassie's finger. René released him and threw a newspaper in his face.  
  
" Now, you read this and if you still want to kick my ass afterwhile then feel free. But I warn you, you have to read this entirely and I really hope after you're done, you're gonna run to your lady."  
  
John looked at him and sat down to read the newspaper. The story of Cassandra Larivière? René leaned against the door and stared at John's face while he was reading. Everything will be fine now. He had done all he could, it was not in his hands anymore.  
  
_AN: Now, you know the drill, please read and review lol. Will John make the right decision? Thats for me to know and you to find out in the next part..Thanks for your time!! _


	9. Wait and see

It was dark in the room and someone was coming. Through her own insanity, she could feel the pain. She was scared as the closet door opened. She bit her lips to avoid the scream to escape. She knew it would only be worst if he heard her.  
  
" Hello Princess! I have a few pills for you now. Open your mouth"  
  
As usual, she tried to keep her mouth closed. She tried not to swallow the pills nor the water. But he was stronger than her. Her small attempts of protest only made him angrier. He got her out from the closet and beat her up yet again. In her state of dizziness, she felt the pain anyway. He stopped when he saw blood strikling down her face. He kissed her and pushed her back into the closet.  
  
Cassie sat down in her bed, sweating. She looked around, relieved. It was just another nightmare. Étienne was dead, he wouldn't bother her ever again. She wiped her tears, shivering. The nightmares always felt so real it scared her. Well, actually, most of it had been real. She just couldn't remember it all.  
  
She got up, knowing she had slept enough. She went to the kitchen to make coffee. She wanted to take a look at all the newspaper. But her mind wasn't on business. All she thought about was John. Had René been able to get through him? It was hard, having to sit here, wondering and waiting. She should have gone with René and talked to John herself. But now it was too late, she didn't knew in which hotel they were staying. She couldn't do anything else but wait. She pushed the newspaper aside. Her mind really wasn't ready for seriousness. Maybe she could work-out instead. Yes, music and training would be relaxing. She was living well now, she had her own gym inside her place. When Étienne died, she received a huge amount of money as a compensation for what he did to her. That money help her build back a life. She bought a nice, very well protected, appartment and had transformed it for her needs. She lived on the last floor and a security guy downstairs called her before letting anyone go up. She felt safe that way.  
  
She went to her training room and choose an outfit. She changed and put some Hip-Hop music on. She excercised her knee for about half an hour. It felt good even if it hurted a little. After that, she went to take a hot shower. She was just out puting her hair into a towel when she heard a knock on the door. There shouldn't be anyone at the door. James didn't called to tell her she had a visitor. Who could it be? They didn't allowed salesmen either into the building. Well, she better go and take a look. She knew it couldn't be anyone dangerous or James would have stopped him.  
  
She hurried to the door. But as she opened it, James came into sight and jumped on the person standing before her. They both fell to the ground, struggling as Cassie was startled.  
  
" Ne vous-en faites pas Mlle Cassie! Je l'ai attrapé! Je suis désol"  
  
" Cassie? Cassie it's me. Tell this baboon to get off me, I can't breath. I don't want to hurt him, but I will if Ihave to. What kind of guy attacks someone who knocks on a door anyway?"  
  
" Tais-toi malotru! Je ne te lacherai pas"  
  
" Cassie! It's John, please tell him to leave me alone. I don't understand a word of what he's saying and neither does he."  
  
When Cassie understood what was going on, she burst out in laughter. This was truly a unique situation. Both men stopped struggling when they heard Cassie's laugh. Cassie had to hold on the wall beause she was laughing too much. If only she could have a camera!  
  
" Cassie? I'm sure this is funny to you but, when are you going to tell him to let me go? She knows me, leave me alone."  
  
But James was staring at Cassie, waiting for her approval. Her laughter finally died away and she told James she knew him and he could let him go. He let John get up and when he got a sight of his face, he blushed.  
  
" Mlle Cassie! C'est John Cena de la WWE! Dites-lui qu'il est mon lutteur favori!"  
  
Cassie smiled and told John that James wanted his autograph as he was his favorite wrestler. John frowned, not sure if this was a joke or not. But James held a piece of paper under his nose so he had no choice but to sign. The sooner he'd do it, the sooner he would go back downstairs and leave them alone. He turned to Cassie when James was finally gone.  
  
" Can you tell me why in the hell he attacked me?"  
  
" Well, I suppose you didn't stopped by his office on your way up here no? You passed in front of him and directly went here? It's his job to ID people before letting them come upstairs. He has to call me to know if I want to let them come here."  
  
" Oh, I had no idea. That's probably what was on this french sign downstairs, I didn't understand what was written so I just went to the stairs."  
  
" What are you doing here John?"  
  
He leaned closer to her. " What do you think Cassie?"  
  
_A/N: I'M SORRY ALICIA!!!! I couldn't resist to leave you hanging like that people! LOL One fine day, things are going to get better for them don't worry. Sorry this one was so short but I ran out of idea before the big talk they need to have. Thanks for reading. _


	10. Explanations and tender love

Carefully, not wanting to scare her, John leaned closer to Cassie. He could see her lips trembled, the sparkles of orange in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. His heart almost stopped when he felt her burried her face in his neck. He held her tighter and closed his eyes. Why did he ever lose her? How could his life have gone on without her? He felt her shivered in his arms and his neck was wet. He lifted her chin to meet her gaze, he didn't want her to cry. He couldn't resit to kiss her. To see her close her eyes and gave herself into the kiss was almost too much for him.  
  
" Oh Cassie! I'm so sorry! I love you so much. I should have never believed you were dead. I should have listened to my heart."  
  
Cassie smiled and grabbed his hand, getting inside her place. She closed the door and turned to meet his eyes. Hers were still full of tears. But there was also a sparkle of joy who made John's love grow wilder. He took a newspaper out from his rear pocket and showed it to her. She hadn't read it yet but knew what was inside. She nod and he knew that he had finally done the right thing. They were destined to be together even after all this time. They sat down in the living room, where John noticed the shelf with all the WWE dvds. He smiled to himself.  
  
" I should be the one to apologise John. I should have never doubted you, I should never thought you gave up on me. It's me who gave up. But I always loved you and always will. It took me so long to recover, and when I finally did, I honestly thought you moved on. But René told me you still loved me. You thought I was dead, Étienne almost succeeded in tearing us apart. I hate him so much!"  
  
She broke down in tears at the last part. John couldn't bear to see her in such pain. He made her sit on his lap and stroke her hair. She rested her head on his shoulder. They both cried silently for a few minutes. Was it from pain or joy? They didn't care. They were finally together. That's all that counted right now.  
  
" My sunshine, Cassie. I never stopped loving you. I thought about you all the time, hoping you could hear my thoughts from above. Étienne destroyed us for so long. But think about it, we're the winners, we found our way back to each other. I can understand what you've been through, I had to confront him in your appartment. When you didn't showed up in the airport, I panicked. I couldn't believe you did that on purpose. So I came down in the city to try and find you. I got Sarah to help me, and we came face to face with Étienne."  
  
" I know! It's all my fault and I..."  
  
He put a finger on her lips.  
  
" SSSSHHHH! Listen my love, you have to stop feeling guilty for everything that happened. Let me tell you my side of the story, then we can start on a new base. We got to get this over with to feel free. There's too much shadows between us. When we came to your place, everything was so trashed we knew something was wrong. And then that freak came in, his shirt was covered in blood. When I recognised him, I couldn't control myself and jumped at him. It's Sarah who had to talk to the guy, I didn't understand a freaking word. He said you didn't obey him so he had to punish you. He also said he drugged you. It took all from Sarah to keep me from kicking his ass, at least until he told us where to find you. Sarah tried to convince him to take her to you. But he refused, saying I was the one he wanted to join you. That's when he got a gun out from his pocket. He pointed it on me but before I could made a move, Sarah had jumped in front of me. Her blood spattered on me. Étienne had already lost his mind, he was horrified at what just happened and he killed himself. Sarah had time to tell me what Étienne said, that you were dead, that he won because he was joining you. I saw her died Cassie. I'm haunted by the fact she died in my place. I wanted to die, if that was the only way to be with you. It was so hard having to call the cops and explained the whole situation. They kept contact while they searched for you. But one day, they stopped looking. That's why we assumed you were dead. I can't explain how I felt. It was horrible and I still have nightmares about it. One more thing, yesterday in the graveyard, I saw you at Sarah's grave, but I couldn't believe it was you."  
  
" Are you the one who left the bouquets agaisnt her grave? It made me think about you. I tried to forget about you, it was so hard wondering of where you were, what you were doing. But you were my angel, you are the reason I'm still alive. Étienne left me for dead, beaten up, drugged and locked in a closet for days without eating or drinking. The doctors told me it was a miracle that I survived. One of my legs was broken, that's why I still have problems with my knee, I had a concussion and I was addicted to the drugs. That's what nearly killed me, the damn drugs he kept on giving me. He began on beating me when he tried to rape me and my stomach revolted. He was so disgusted with me that he lost all control. He hurted me when I couldn't record the message on my answering machine saying I never loved you. You know, I felt so guilty when the doctors told me Étienne murdered Sarah. They told me only a couple months ago, they thought I wouldn't be able to recover. I spent nearly a year and a half in the hospital. I was lucky to be able to get out, lucky to walk on my leg again. And I have you to thank for it John."  
  
The worst had been said. Now everything was cleared between them. No grudges would be left, they could start over. They didn't talked, they stayed there, enjoying the quiet love they were sharing. They felt so good, and they didn't want to think about the fact that their problems were far from over. Yes, they were reunited, but their greatest problem was still the distance. John moved a little and realised Cassie's breath was slower. He smiled, she had fallen asleep. Carefully, without waking her up, he layed down on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her, overjoyed to smell her perfume, to feel the warmth of her body against his. He realised they had never slept together until now. He also closed his eyes, liking the idea of sleeping with Cassie in his arms. As long as she was beside him, he wouldn't complain about anything anymore.  
  
_A/N: Alright, this is not the end, there's so much left in store for them, but the worst is over. I've been staring at this chapter for almost an hour now, and I only had a few lines written down. That was the sign that I should end my chappie here. Thanks for having the patience to wait for my update, I've been really really down and love stories were too painful to write....But I'm back....Thanks again! _


	11. Final Chaper

**The day Cena fell in love Part 11**

_A/N: Before you go on with this wonderful story, I need to remind you all that I own absolutely nothing related to the WWE. The only thing I own is Cassandra Larivière, her wrestling federation WFL, Étienne, Sarah and The Clair de Lune, which doesn't exists in Quebec city by the way. I want to thank you all for reading and enjoying this story, it's you, faithful readers and reviewers that kept me going with this fic. When I started it, it was only my second fic related to wrestling, the first one with an OC character. It has gone a long way, completely apart from where I wanted it to go but it has been one hell of a ride. It made me notice how much of an ANGST writer I really am, how much I can care about my characters, how I love to make them grow under my fingers. That particular fic reconcialed me with life, with writing, with myself. Although this is the last chapter I have to offer you, be sure you'll soon read a sequel, as the story is only beginning. I need to focus on other fics, and to my originals fics too. My head is already filled with the next chapters for the sequel. Thanks for your time and your love folks, I hope you'll like what I tried to offer you here........_

Cassie opened her eyes to find herself alone on the couch. But when she looked up, she met an enchanted vision. John Cena, shirtless was standing in the morning light of the kitchen. He was bathed in the light, his back turned to her, talking to the phone. She close her eyes again, just to feel the pleasure to discover he was still there when she opened them back. It was such a wonderful thought. She smiled to herself as she sat up, all her prayers had been answered, all her wildest dreams had came true. The love of her life, the man that kept her alive and willing to fight, John Cena, had been brought back to her. Finally, the sad chapters of her life would be forgot, a new page was turned. And she had him to thank for that.

A tiny little detail put a shadow on her smile though. A detail they needed to figure out, something that had never been resolved between them. The distance they were living from could make once again all the difference. She had her new company here in Quebec and he was a rising superstar in the United States. How could either of them abandon their dream, their goal? She shook her head, the smile back on her lips, they would find a way to work it out. She trusted life now, they had found their way back to each other, nothing could go wrong from now on.

John put his phone back in his pocket and turned on his feet, feeling Cassie staring at him. He beamed when he saw her bright smile. She was so beautiful, so full of life and love, how could he had gone on without her?

" Chérie," He said using the french word she loved to call him." I'm glad you're awake, I hope it's not me who did it though." She shook her head softly, God she was so graceful." I'm sorry if I wasn't there with you when you did but I needed to call René. I had to thank him and he wanted to know if we were alright. He told me Mr.Mcmahon had been trying to reach me. He had to talk to me after René told him you Cassie were the one owning this new Wrestling Federation. He more than ever before wants to discuss with you. He will be in town tomorrow night, he invited us for diner and René too, of course. I said we'd be honored to go, you don't mind I hope?"

Cassie's smile widened, John was so thoughtful. " Of course not my love. He's really coming here? To talk business with me? That's incredible, I can hardly believe it. You said he was interested into making my WFL a part of the WWE? Wow, I can't wait to hear what he has to say."

" yeah, me too girl. He liked what we thought of the show, he wants to see it for himself. He said he almost fell down his chair when René told him about you. He wants to offer all his congratulations, he's really happy for me and you. He added there was something else would be needing to discuss when he gets here, my contract." He crossed his arms on his chest, a malicious sparkle shining in his eyes. Cassie was hanging on his words." He understands better than I expected. He knows I won't loose you again no matter what. I want, I need to be with you for the rest of my life. You are my soulmate Cassie.

He unfolded his arms, took a deep breath and crossed the room to knelt down in front of Cassie. She was still sitting on the couch. He took her left hand in his and her eyes filled with tears while his heart was beating faster.

" You know Cassie, when I believed I had lost you, I thought my heart, the best part of me had died along with you. You are my everything and I will always love you. There is something I wanted to give you a long time ago, when we were suppose to go in Greece."

He took out the black velvet box from his pocket, his hands now shaking. He opened it right in front of her eyes. He smiled when she released her breath, staring at the marvel sitting in the velvet cushion. Seeing such a beautiful, perfect and personnal ring made her realise how much John really loved her. Not that she still had doubts, but seeing that he carried this ring for so long, refusing to forget her, was the best proof of how they have been made to be together. Slowly, she lifted her gaze from the jewel, plunging her eyes inside John's gaze. Was he really doing what she thought he was? As an answer to the question he saw in her eyes, he carefully took the ring from the box and put it on Casie's finger. Her tears of joy were now running freely down her face and his eyes were so full of love. She wanted to say something, to tell him how much she loved him, but she waited for him to say the words first, she didn't want to break the intensity of the moment. He swallowed hard, feeling a little uneasy all of a sudden. But he cleared his throat and the love he saw in her eyes gave him the courage to go on.

" Cassandra, there's at least a thousand words I'd like to say to you right now. All I can managed to say, deep from my heart and soul, is that I love you more than anything else. Will you marry me?"

He didn't wait for her answer, she didn't have to say anything. They both knew how much they loved each other, words were not really necessary, they could see it in their eyes. Cassie just had to lean over their hands, close their eyes and offer her lips to John. None of them noticed she was still crying, they didn't even cared that they were out of breath. All that mattered was the power of their love and the connection of their hearts and lips. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer while he wrapped his on her waist.

The black velvet box fell on the groung with a soft thud, unnoticed, unheard. They made love for the first time, right there on the soft rug covering the room. For them, the moment was truly magic, unique. Finally, they had found each other back. Finally, they would never be separated again. They were now a part of each other, nothing could ever break their connection.

The day Cena fell in love will forever remain in their hearts, even if more happy moments were yet to come. They were not aware of it, would not be before severals weeks, but to add on the perfection of that moment, a new life was forming inside Cassie's body. yes, what might seemed like an happy ending, was only another wonderful beginning........


End file.
